cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Typo
}} Prior Pseudo Formerly known as "Megagun" however, an alias change took place on Jul 05 2008 12:57:20 AM on the New Pacific Order home forums to "Typo". The name has stuck to all whom are known to him ever since. Yes, that means Typo was in use as a name long before Typoninja entered the game (5/10/2009). Nation History 101 A Misguided Beginning? Ever regret doing something? A mistake? Typo made one. No, it wasn't joining Cyber Nations. No, it wasn't joining the New Pacific Order. In his own words: "Those were two of the best decisions I've made." What was the mistake, you ask? It was the nation name. Great Brit''ia''n =/= Great Brit''ai''n And it has been a headache for him ever since. Golden Era Typo joined Cyber Nations roughly in June 2006. He was left to his own devices on the Red Team, constantly barraged with recruitment messages for alliances. Eventually, he decided to join the New Pacific Order, which was done in early July. Only a few days later, did the WSA War break out. Being that there was a complete lack of targets for the New Pacific Order and her allies, and the fact Typo had not a clue what was going on, no action in the war was taken on behalf of his nation. Cold War Era Typos nation continued to grow during this era, but then, a large war broke out on July 15; the Great Patriotic War. The summer is not a good time for a war, as proved by Typo. He left for a holiday in late July, leaving his nation to be ruthlessly destroyed by the pile of merciless enemies that had attacked it only days before he was about to leave. He tried, in vain, to defend himself, but he knew the inevitable was coming: His flight for a holiday. A Problematic End? This nation was deleted in mid-August due to in-activity, as Typo was on holiday in a location devoid of technology, never mind the internet. At this stage, the nation was almost 80 days old. And so ends the first era. History 102 Whoops After returning, finding his nation deleted not 2 days before his return, Typo then proceeded to make the same mistake twice by naming the second nation Great Brit''ia''n also. /me facepalms. Cold War Era (cont.) Era of World Unity Era of Disorder Era of Peace and Breakdown Era of Re-Alignment Era of Armageddon New Pacific Order Welcome Back Typo was quick to rejoin the alliance which he called home, the New Pacific Order. Of course, he had never 'left' in the literal sense, but with a new nation, came a new entrance. And with this new entrance, came the new academy exam. Yes, the new academy exam. He took one of the very first versions. :smug: It was very different to just putting you nation info into a thread like he had done before; it was so much easier that way. He then proceeded to do nothing. That's right, you're looking at a lazy bum. Pacific Bank "I had long aspired to be part of the Pacific Bank. I had become friendly with the banks Chairman of that time, Millionario over IRC, where he jested, frequently, for me to join the bank. When the time finally came, and I was ready to join the bank, after recovering from the FAN war, he put the entrance requirements up. Grr... No matter. The following week, I had met these new requirements, and I was in! And I've been there, spamming my way happily on the bank boards, ever since." IRC "You'll find me there most of the time, messing around. So hit me up for a chat! I have a glorious kick-list, which I'm quite proud of. Yo'll see it, if you go on my NPO forum profile. ;D"